Word of Mouth
by The Minx
Summary: The General knows a secret that will affect SG1 on a personal level. Once the secret is out everything becomes personal.
1. Default Chapter

Star Gate SG1  
  
1.1.1.1 Word of Mouth  
  
Colonel O'Neil wasn't awake yet, but he wandered the halls of the SGC on his way to the debriefing room. Looking at his watch he noticed it was only 4:30 in the morning. He wondered what could possibly be so important.  
  
Coming around the corner he collided with another SG officer. At a second glance O'Neil realized it was Lieutenant Shauna Allen. She was younger than Major Carter by at least ten years, but O'Neil couldn't help but be attracted to her. She was unique in so many attributes. Unlike Samantha Carter, Shauna had dark brown hair, straight and down to her shoulders. She stood at only 5'6", but her body was in perfect shape, and she liked to show every inch of it off. O'Neil felt her green eyes were the most intriguing characteristic.  
  
Rumor had gone around the compound that Shauna is somehow related to General Hammond, but no one had the courage to ask him. The rumor was based only on observation of the things Shauna gets away with. For example, when Shauna and her SG9 team joined SG1 on an off world mission, Shauna had redesigned her entire uniform, and dyed sections of her hair different colors. He never said a word, but O'Neil thought the new attire was very creative. She had combined three different uniform designs into one. The pants alone should have stunned the General, but he didn't even seem amused by it.  
  
O'Neil remembered exactly how she looked that day. Her hair was black, dark blue and dark purple streaked together, and the last two inches were dyed a bright red. The pants were black parachute in the front and looked completely normal. But when she turned around to wave at the General in the booth upstairs they noticed the back of the pants was army green camouflage with white winter camouflage on the pockets. Her black jacket was also reformed. The sleeves were white winter camouflage with army green at the end, and the back she had stitched on white letters spelling out 'SG9 CROSSING THE LINE!'  
  
About the only thing she didn't attack was her black boots and the black t- shirt she wore under the colorfully transformed jacket. Something the General never heard about that mission was her tattoos. They were fake of course, but she couldn't resist crossing another line. One of them covered her entire wrist and the other circled her belly button. He knew this because she entertained the Alsatian children with them.  
  
Unlike O'Neil, the rest of SG1 did not approve her behavior. Carter probably would have been uneasy around Shauna had she not pulled this stunt, because she felt that Shauna was a risk. She didn't just get away with transforming her uniform. She also got away with disobeying orders when it suited her purpose. O'Neil would argue that Shauna never put anyone's life in danger and always completed her mission, but Carter still felt threatened by her.  
  
Daniel, on the other hand, felt that Shauna was simply trying to get attention or that she was doing these things to hide something else. Perhaps she was hiding a fear that she didn't want anyone finding out about, but O'Neil didn't buy that one for a minute.  
  
After they had collided in the hallway, there was a long eerie silence as the two stared at each other. It was as if they were waiting for the other to apologize or say something, yet neither one said a word. Finally Samantha Carter came down the same hall, not noticing the stand off between them, and said,  
  
"Colonel. The debriefing starts in two minutes." And she waited for him to join him.  
  
O'Neil simply nodded and walked on his way. Shauna never turned to watch him leave, but she couldn't help but ask herself, 'what the hell just happened?' She often wondered what it would be like to work on Colonel O'Neil's team, but the closest she came was the away mission to Ascidia. That just happened to be the day she decided to show off her new uniform. Since the General didn't seem to pay it any attention, Shauna has worn the same outfit to every away mission.  
  
She knew about the rumors on the base, and as much as she tried to deny them, no one believed her. To be honest, she didn't know whether or not she was related to the General. She lost her parents over six months ago, and in their will explained that Shauna was adopted. Despite that, Shauna had been very happy growing up, and even when she learned there might be another family out there she didn't much care.  
  
Her birth parents weren't the ones burping her or changing her diapers or singing her to sleep at night. They weren't there to help her with heartbreaks and stomach aches. She was curious about her real parents, but not enough to go searching for them. The only question she wanted to know was why they had abandoned her.  
  
Shauna didn't want to question the General on this matter, because her father had worked beside Hammond just before he retired. They had a history that Shauna was never told about. The only way to convince him to talk to her was to get in trouble. That was the only way she'd be sure that they'd be alone to talk. So far her plan had failed. The General was letting her get away with everything.  
  
Shauna feared and deeply respected both General Hammond and Colonel O'Neil, but she enjoyed Daniel Jackson's company the most. They both had interests in history, dead languages and myths. They didn't get together every day, but by chance they'd run into each other in the halls and four hours later they'd still be debating on whether the Gods or the G'ould came first.  
  
Walking the halls in silence, Shauna was confronted with her team leader, Major Clyde Thompson. He informed her that SG9 would be leaving in less than an hour to P6692. Shawna walked beside him as he laid out the detailed mission plan and thirty-five minutes later SG9 walked through the Star Gate.  
  
Meanwhile, SG1 and General Hammond were in the debriefing room trying to solve a puzzle. SG4 had brought back ruins of a temple on P2589, as well as a half a dozen articles of clothing and paper that had been shredded. One side of the articles would be black, but the other side showed evidence of a written document. Daniel theorized that it could be a treaty or a document that would explain what happened to the inhabitants of P2589, who had completely vanished from the planet.  
  
O'Neil and Carter worked on the shredded clothing, and the General had almost completed the paper document. Meanwhile Daniel had broken out his research notepads and history books to translate what was written on a stone block once a part of a large building. He recognized the language, but the sequence didn't make sense. As they continued in silence, they were all a little jumpy when the phone rang.  
  
General Hammond answered the phone, listened for a second and then replied simply, "Yes. Your mission is a 'go.' Report back in one hour, and good luck." Then he hung up the phone. Not one member of SG1 asked about the phone call because they knew it wasn't any of their business. If he wanted SG1 to know, the General would have told them.  
  
From the debriefing room just seconds after the phone call they heard the Star Gate activate. It was dialing out. Seconds after the wave shot out from the gate they watched as SG9 stepped through. Then SG1 went right back to the task at hand.  
  
Forty minutes later SG1 had finally completed the puzzle and Daniel was working quickly to translate them. He explained that the writing on the building that was demolished was merely signs of where to go. As Jack would put it: 'you are here.'  
  
Daniel went on to the other documents and recognized one immediately, but didn't know just how to explain it to the group. He tried, "These symbols here are used only in ritual ceremonies or writings of poetry and music in ancient Croatian. Therefore-"  
  
"We just spent the last hour putting together a poem." Jack O'Neil jumped in.  
  
Daniel hesitated, but knew that Jack was right.  
  
"Yes."  
  
O'Neil showed a face of obvious dissatisfaction and went to make another snide comment but was interrupted by the sirens going off. The Star Gate had become active again. Jack looked down at his watch and commented, "He's early." Daniel looked back at the Colonel in confusion; "Major Thompson would show up early for his own retirement party."  
  
Samantha Carter smiled from the comment, but did not let it be seen to the others. After the seventh chevron was encoded and locked, SG1 followed General Hammond to the control center. They waited for the uplink to connect so they could communicate with Major Thompson and his team.  
  
The first thing they saw on the screen was a small field surrounded by a few large trees and a couple thick bushes. Then they saw one of the trees get hit by a powerful weapon, no doubt from a Jafa weapon. Everyone watching immediately had their heart rates pick up as they waited for conformation that SG9 was okay. Jack didn't want to wait. He was ready to close the gate down that second, re-dial the planet and charge through.  
  
Over the microphone they heard cries from Major Thompson ordering Lt. Allen to stay down, but from what he was shouting they knew she was disobeying that order.  
  
"There." Carter pointed out on the screen as a Jafa turned and fired to the direction from which he had come. Then they saw Shauna dodging the fire and charging the Jafa, knocking him to the ground like a football player. On the ground and out of view from the camera and the eyes of the SGC, the struggle continued.  
  
Everyone watching knew the fates had turned for the worst when three other Jafa surrounded her from all sides. Two pointed their staffs to go in for the kill, but the third held his hand and then forced Shauna to stand by pulling at her thick head of hair. She cried in pain, and blood was noticeable on her neck and shirt.  
  
Then an image blocked their view. It was another Jafa in full gear, shielding his face with the large medal mask that looked like a bird. The Jafa pointed the staff towards the camera and fired. The transmission went dead and shortly afterward the Star Gate closed.  
  
O'Neil looked at General Hammond but didn't have to say a word. The General immediately ordered SG1 to suit up and then he assigned two other teams to go with them. Daniel was closest to the door and led the way out, followed closely by Carter, Teal'c and then Jack.  
  
"Colonel." Hammond said just as Jack was about to leave the room.  
  
"Yes sir?" He replied stopping just short of the doorway.  
  
Hammond turned to the two remaining staff members and motioned for them to leave the room, which they immediately did.  
  
"There's something I need to tell you before you go on this rescue mission."  
  
"Is it about Lt. Allen sir?"  
  
Hammond didn't respond, but Jack knew the answer was yes.  
  
" "Do you remember a civilian by the name of Margaret Peterston." The General asked.  
  
"Maggie Peterston. Yes sir. We dated in a little in college. She died when I was on assignment in Canada in '78."  
  
"Do you know how she died?" the General asked.  
  
"Yeah, she bled to death due to a serious injury."  
  
"The injury, Colonel, was child birth. She died giving birth to your daughter."  
  
Jack stood motionless and expressionless as if the words coming out of the General's mouth were a foreign language to him.  
  
"Judy and Patrick Peterston, Margaret's parents, took the child in and raised her as their own. Six months ago they died when a drunk driver ran them off the road." He paused and half expected O'Neil to make a joke of this. "Peterston and I were stationed together before I transferred to the SGC. We were very close. After the accident a letter arrived addressed to me from the Attorneys of State. In it, Patrick explains that if anything should happen to him and his wife, that I take it upon myself to find Shauna's father."  
  
Hammond reached into his pant's pocket and pulled out the letter. "Jonathan O'Neil. Parents Donald and Renee O'Neil. Use to live on Union Bay Drive, south-end of Sacramento."  
  
Jack took the letter and skimmed it until he found his name. He stared at it unbelieving. Then he shook his head from side to side, hoping that some how this was all just a dream and he'd wake up soon. Maggie Peterston. His first love. It was laid out clearly in front of him yet he seemed dazed and confused.  
  
Ten minutes later, SG1 and two other teams stood at the side of the Star Gate as the chevron's locked and the worm hole was opened. "Move out!" Colonel O'Neil ordered and one by one they entered the Star Gate.  
  
Once they got to P6692 they noticed most of SG9 was where they had fallen. Lt. Oberman was dead and so was Lt. Wishlou. Major Thompson lay fifteen feet from the Star Gate, bleeding badly but still breathing. Sam came to his side and checked out his injuries.  
  
"He's hurt pretty bad sir. If we don't get him to the infirmary soon he's not going to make it." She explained.  
  
"Daniel. Dial home. You and Lt. Olsen take him back and report to the General that we've continued on to find Lt. Allen."  
  
Daniel responded only with a nod and immediately starting dialing home. O'Neil split up the team into three groups and ordered them to return to the Star Gate in one hour. The leaders of each team quickly checked their watches and turned their walkie-talkies on. Then they went their own ways into the thick brush and wilderness.  
  
It was Colonel O'Neil's team who spotted Shauna first. The enemy had apparently left her body tied to a tree as a warning to others. Her clothes were ripped and blood could be seen all over her body. She hung with her head down and eyes closed. The only way they knew she was still alive was when Samantha checked for a heartbeat. Jack felt like puking. He was suddenly overwhelmed with the feeling of sickness and guilt of not getting to her fast enough.  
  
"She's alive." Sam reported animatedly.  
  
Teal'c then noticed writing on the tree to the right of where Lt. Allen was hanging. It was similar to the writing they had spent all day translating. Either way Teal'c knew it was not the G'ould who did this to Shauna and SG9. When he reported that to Jack, they decided the best course of action would be to destroy the  
  
Star Gate after they had gone through. These people must have left their home world to flee something. They obviously just wanted to be left alone.  
  
Back at the Gate, Jack set up dynamite around the base of the dialing device and around the Gate itself. He then set the timer for six minutes. Sam dialed home, Teal'c carried Shauna, and they all returned to Earth knowing that they would never come across this race of aliens ever again.  
  
While Teal'c and Carter explained the events of the mission to General Hammond, Jack stayed at Shauna's side while Dr. Frasier tended to her wounds.  
  
"Is she going to be alright?"  
  
"I think so." The doctor continued, "Although I think she might be a little upset."  
  
"Why's that?" O'Neil asked curiously.  
  
"Because her uniform is completely destroyed. She's going to have to start all over."  
  
Jack smiled as he noticed the unique patterns sown onto the jacket and pants that now laid over her body in shreds and drenched in blood. He remembered how creative she had been with her clothing and her hair. He pondered the thought of what life will be like now that he's a dad. A daughter who was already grown and matured and was stubborn to a fault. A daughter who reminded Jack a lot of himself.  
  
"Yes. But she's never turned down a challenge. And I don't think she's about to start." 


	2. Word of Mouth pt. 2

Star Gate SG1 Word of Mouth Chapter Two  
  
  
  
It has been three days since Shauna Allen learned about Jack O'Neil being her father. She had been in the infirmary recovering from dehydration and loss of blood when she was told. She was still tired and groggy, but more than anything she was angry. She also learned that her parents were actually her grandparents. They had raised Shauna after her real mother, Margaret Peterston, supposedly died in childbirth. Maggie told her parents when she learned she was pregnant, but was unsure whether or not to tell Jack. Then the unthinkable happened. Seven months into the pregnancy the doctors found complications and did an emergency c-section. Maggie never survived the surgery, and Shauna's first months of life were spent in the hospital under close supervision. Maggie's parents, Pat and Judy Peterston, never contacted Jack either, but they did leave a letter in their will explaining it all. That letter was addressed to General Hammond. Shauna Allen was feeling very depressed. Her whole life had been a lie. She didn't know who to get angry with, since her mother and her grandparents were both dead. The grief she now bore also brought back memories of her husband. They had married when Shauna was only eighteen. They even joined the military together after their honeymoon. Two years later Shauna and her husband, Marc Allen, would be a continent apart, but once a month they talked on the phone. They were able to comfort each other with the sound of the other's voice. She no longer had that either. His grave lies just beside Shauna's guardians (her grandparents/parents). The anger that built up inside her was more than enough to stop her from eating. Besides the Colonel and herself, Gen. Hammond was the only one aware of her problem. And she refused to talk to either one of them about it. She decided to let someone else in on the secret. Shauna finally got the opportunity to tell Daniel about it when they ran into each other in the research lab. She was at the computer typing a report for the General when he walked in. Daniel had noticed her behavior over the past few days and came to ask her about it. "Shauna, I've been looking everywhere for you." Daniel said. Shauna said nothing. She wondered if telling him would change things. Daniel had been a good friend ever since she was transferred to the SG program. Shauna didn't want to ruin that. Daniel took the seat directly beside hers and asked, "Are you okay?" She looked at him blankly. No response. "It's just that you've been acting differently since P6692." No response. "Is there something going on, because maybe I can help-" "Thank you, Daniel, but no. Telling you might make it worse." She finally spoke. "Is it Colonel O'Neil?" Daniel persisted. No response. "I saw you two in the halls yesterday. I was going to say hi, but it looked like you guys were finishing a heated debate about something." "Colonel O'Neil is my father." She said bluntly. Daniel was speechless. He felt like his jaw was going to hit the floor, but kept it closed with the help of his hand. "I found out the day before yesterday." Shauna said. There was silence. "I'm still trying to get use to the idea of having a father again." Shauna said. Daniel was still trying to figure out if she was joking or not, but decided not to comment. "I've wanted to talk to him about it, but when he's around I get all these jumbled feelings and pretty soon we're shouting at each other." She turned to face Daniel. "Besides General Hammond, you're the only other person that knows." She paused. "Unless Col. O'Neil told-" "Jack usually doesn't blurt out his personal life to just anyone." Daniel thought about it, "I don't even think he'd tell Carter or Teal'c." Daniel thought some more, and then replied, "I'd be the last one he would tell." Shauna smiled. "You can't be that bad." "When it comes to Jack's secrets, you'd be surprised." "He doesn't trust you?" Shauna asked. "Oh, he trusts me.it just depends on the circumstances." Shauna smiled again. They continued to talk until many hours had gone by.  
  
Daniel had a way with words that made Shauna laugh. Daniel loved to hear her laugh. She was beautiful and intelligent. Shauna always made Daniel think of Sha'ri, but only because they were nothing alike. Sha'ri was innocent in so many aspects, while Shauna had learned all of life's hard lessons at an early age. He was amazed that after all Shauna experienced she still managed to keep a strong front. Sha'ri never got any of Daniel's jokes, but Shauna was eager to laugh. They both had dark hair, though Shauna's was short and perfectly straight. More uniquely was Shauna's deep green eyes. Daniel always felt hypnotized when he was around her. After talking about the death of their parents and other life stories, they began to talk about love. Daniel talked about Sha'ri, and Shauna talked about Lt. Marc Allen. Before P6692, Daniel had talked to Shauna many times. Each time he had encountered her in the halls he thought about asking her out. Obviously he never mustered up the courage. Now that Daniel has learned that Shauna is Jack's daughter he feels like Brutus (Caesar's best friend, who everyone knows, was stabbed in the back by Brutus). Asking her out now would destroy what little friendship he had with Jack. "Daniel? Are you okay? You seem a bit.preoccupied." Shauna said. "Uh, I'm sorry. I was just thinking about.Jack. Maybe I should talk to him." "Thanks, but I'll tell him myself." She stood up and stretched. They had probably been talking for more than two hours. She smiled and leaned closer to him. Daniel then received a kiss on the cheek and instantly felt his face flush. Shauna turned towards the door and then notices Jack O'Neil standing there. He had his hands full of reports intended for Dr. Jackson, but was distracted by what he had just seen. Shauna didn't feel embarrassed by the kiss, but was now a little angry with Jack for imposing on their privacy. When Jack didn't say anything, she knew it was because he did not approve. "Colonel. I need to talk to you." Shauna said bluntly. Jack put the folders in front of Daniel and gave him a questioning look. Daniel didn't say a word. He didn't feel it was his place so he stood up and excused himself from the room, leaving Jack and Shauna to talk privately. After a few seconds of exchanging looks, Shauna took the first word. "You have nothing to say?" More silence. "Fine, because I have plenty to say. I have friends. I have mentors. I even have hobbies. What I don't have is a father. At least I didn't until a few days ago." More silence. "If you can't even tell me how you feel about me kissing Daniel than I don't think things will ever improve between us. Right now it's just making it more awkward. That's why I've already talked to the General about a transfer." "Look." Jack tried to step in. "No, Colonel. I could handle my dysfunctional life before, but now." she paused, hoping Jack would continue what it was he was going to say, but when he didn't, she continued. "I told General Hammond that I would have my decision made by tomorrow night." Then she left the room leaving the door wide open. In a way, she had hoped O'Neil would follow her, but he never did. The rest of the night was a sleepless one for most of SG1, and especially Shauna. She decided there was somebody she needed to talk to before making her decision to General. So she slipped out of bed and walked down the halls in her pajamas until she reached her designation and knocked on the door. Daniel Jackson was the one who opened the door. He invited her in, and she accepted. "Daniel, there's something I need to tell you." Shauna said. "I've been stationed here for three months now. The news about my real father has turned my life upside down, but the one thing I could always count on was you." She paused. "I asked General Hammond for a transfer." "You can't leave, not now." Daniel pleaded. "The General ordered me to reconsider and give him my final answer tomorrow night." She moved closer to him. "There is something I should've said a long time ago, but I never had the courage. And that makes it even more difficult now." Daniel waited for her to continue, but all he could think about was kissing her again. This time more romantically. He didn't want her to leave. Not just because of Jack. He didn't feel that reason was good enough to abandon the Star Gate program. The very program that Shauna had admitted was the greatest thing she had ever been apart of. "I have had impure thoughts about you. I use to wait in the research lab for hours just to catch a few minutes with you. I even made it a mission to run into you in the halls." Daniel was speechless. He was thinking of those very same words that he would have liked to tell her before, but now Shauna had beaten him to it. "I have fallen for you Daniel Jackson." Daniel said nothing, but in response he leaned in and kissed her. Not on the cheek, but on the lips. She returned by wrapping her arms over his shoulders and kissing him again. He lifted his hands up onto her back and after the third kiss they moved into a loving embrace. They stood there hugging each other for what seemed like seconds, but turned into minutes. Then there was a knock at the door. They looked at each other and both thought the same thing. It was probably Jack. Daniel hesitated, but eventually opened the door. 


	3. Word of Mouth pt. 3

Stargate SG-1 Word of Mouth  
  
Chapter Three  
  
  
  
Opening the door, Daniel and Shauna were both surprised to see Teal'c. Without saying a word Teal'c's eyebrow lifted. Wondering what Teal'c was thinking about seeing him with Shauna, but not willing to ask, Daniel asked, "What do you need Teal'c?" "General Hammond has requested SG1 meet in the briefing room at 13 hundred hours." Teal'c said as monotone as usual. Daniel looked at his watch. It was almost one o'clock. He looked back at Shauna with a conflicting look. "Go ahead. We can talk later." Shauna replied.  
  
Shauna had packed a small bag and was heading out when she ran into Col. O'Neill. The debriefing with the General had ended and O'Neil felt it was his last chance to speak his mind to his daughter. "Shauna!" He called after her. When he noticed the bag in her hand he asked, "Where are you going?" "Why don't you come with me and find out?" She replied seriously. An hour later they were both standing outside a two-story brick house with a white picket fence. No words were spoken between the two during the entire trip, but when an elderly woman answered the door, it was Shauna who did the introducing. "Colonel O'Neill, I'd like you to meet Marc's mother, Naomi." Realizing this was Shauna's mother-in-law he extended his hand for a fitting introduction. "This is my father." Shauna explained to Naomi. The woman's face lightened immediately with a smile and said, "Oh, we've been hoping this day would come. Won't you come in? Make yourself at home." The three walked in to the living room, "Would you like anything to drink?" "A beer if you got it." Jack said immediately. Shauna smiled, "Make that two." As Jack had a look around, Shauna followed her mother-in-law into the kitchen. "Where's dad?" Shauna asked. "Oh, he's taking Kayla for a walk, they'll be back shortly." Naomi replied. Back in the living room, Shauna brought Jack his beer and they all made themselves comfortable. Naomi was the first to speak, breaking the terrible silence. "So Colonel." "Jack." O'Neill said. "Jack, Shauna has talked about you and your fellow team mates quite a bit, although she's not allowed to discuss what exactly it is that you do, but she loves her job very much." "It beats a desk job any day." Jack commented. Another awkward moment thankfully disrupted by the front door opening. An elderly gentleman carrying a small child in his arms came in. He leaned over to let the small girl walk on her own two feet. She was no older than three years and looked a lot like Shauna. "Mommy!" the little girl cried and ran up to Shauna. Jack was again at a loss for words. He knew Shauna had a life he never knew about, but this one topped the cake. Only a few days after learning he was a father (for the second time in his life), know he learns he is also a grandfather. "This is my daughter, Kayla. And this is my father-in-law, Clark." Shauna let her child down to play and gave her father-in-law a kiss on the cheek and a brief hug. "Dad, I'd like you to meet Colonel Jack O'Neill." Clark turned to his wife, "Isn't that the name of." he didn't have to continue. He realized by his wife's smile that the man before him was Shauna's father. "Oh, a pleasure to finally meet you Colonel." "Just Jack is fine." O'Neill said. "Would you like another beer?" He said. "No, I'm good." Jack replied. A few hours of friendly interrogation was more than enough to make Jack feel part of a family again. He learned a lot about the Allen family that day. The confusion he felt at the base was disappearing, and all it took was the smile on his granddaughter's face. When they finally got time alone, they decided to discuss 'tomorrow'. "Shauna, don't leave the SGC." Jack said bluntly. "Are you sure we're capable of working together? I mean, with everything that's going on?" She asked. After a few seconds Jack finally responded, "No, but I'd like the opportunity to try." "And what about Daniel?" Jack looked into Shauna's eyes to see the seriousness of the question. "I think it's a mistake, but I won't stand in the way." Shauna smiled, and for the first time ever, she hugged her father. 


	4. Loss of Words

I don't own Stargate or the characters, I merely write for fun.  
  
This story is actually continued from my previous Stargate fan fiction called "Word of Mouth." If you get confused, go back and read the first part. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
Stargate SG-1 Word of Mouth - Chapter Four  
  
General Hammond waits patiently after the gate is activated. It was confirmed to be SG1 and he orders the iris be opened. He stared at the shining puddle of blue water expecting to see Jack, Daniel, Teal'c and Sam walk through. Instead he saw Teal'c and Daniel literally thrown through, landing several feet away from the gate. Daniel was seriously injured and knocked unconscious, but Teal'c's symbiote was aiding him with his injuries. General Hammond went over the AP and instructed the medical team to report to the gate room. Then he came down from the control room to see if there was anything he could do to help.  
  
Teal'c immediately told the General that Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter were captured by an alien race called the 'Yinshians.' He explained that the Yinshians had taken O'Neill and Carter through the Stargate. Daniel and Teal'c had attempted to follow them through, but did not make it in time. "Did either of you see what planet they had dialed?" Hammond asked Teal'c. "Yes. Daniel Jackson saw the quadrants. He advised that we return for reinforcements before going after them." "Smart decision." Hammond agreed out loud. The two watched as Dr. Fraiser and the medical team placed Daniel onto a stretcher. "How is he?" The General asked Janet. "From the looks of it, I'd say he's got a broken wrist and a concussion, but he'll be fine." Fraiser replied and then assisted the rest of the medical team to continue on to the infirmary. Hammond then turned to Teal'c, "Report to the infirmary. We'll debrief as soon as Daniel is up to it."  
  
An hour later Daniel finally woke. Dr. Fraiser came over and asked him how he was feeling. "Where am I?" he asked. "You're in the infirmary." Dr. Fraiser checked his bandages, including the one on his forehead. "You had me worried there for a while." Daniel looked around in sheer curiosity. Nothing seemed familiar to him. "General Hammond would like to see you as soon as you feel up to it." Fraiser said. "Who?" Daniel asked.  
  
Janet Fraiser suddenly felt her heart skip a beat. The way Daniel said that one little word had her now concerned for, not his physical health, but his mental one. If he's lost his memory, then O'Neill and Carter are on their own.  
  
Just then, Lt. Shauna Allen entered the room. She had just returned with the rest of her team from PX3-R66 and was concerned when she heard the news of SG1's mission. Janet pulled Shauna aside and told her that Daniel may have amnesia. Shauna thought of the possibility that Daniel may not even recognize her, but decided to confront him anyway.  
  
"Daniel?" Shauna said softly and questionably. Daniel didn't even respond to his name. Shauna gulped. Their relationship was short, but serious. Now she would have to start all over. She then wondered if his feeling for her would ever return.  
  
"Daniel?" Shauna said again reaching for his hand. His wrist was bandaged tightly, but she nestled his fingers in with hers. Daniel looked up at her. The girl's green eyes and dark hair mesmerized him. She would have to be the most beautiful nurse he had ever seen.  
  
"It's me, Shauna. Do you remember me?" Daniel answered only with a quizzical glance. Maybe she wasn't a nurse. "What's the last thing you remember?" She asked.  
  
"I think I was in Egypt." Daniel smiled, "I was about to get married." Shauna's heart skipped a beat. "Sha're." She replied. "Yes!" Daniel blurted, "Do you know her?" Shauna did not answer. She knew his memory of, not only the last few weeks, but the last few years were gone. He knew Jack, but Sam and Teal'c weren't even in the picture yet. Shauna was no longer in the picture either. The way Daniel showed enthusiasm towards his new 'bride-to-be', Shauna felt like yesterday's newspaper.  
  
"Daniel," Shauna tried not to cry, "Sha're is dead." Daniel was speechless and in shock. Shauna did not want to see Daniel get hurt again like this. She too had experienced the loss of her spouse a few years ago. If she had to go through it again, she would go mad. She hoped Daniel was stronger than that. She thought about telling him about their relationship, but decided against it. It would be like forcing a memory onto him, and she did not want to do that.  
  
"How?" Daniel asked. "It happened a long time ago. You tried to save her from the Goa'uld, but the they were too strong." Shauna replied. "I'm sorry."  
  
Daniel then saw flashes of memories through his mind. The way Sha're laughed, and the way she was so fascinated by the pen Daniel used in his journal. Then he saw Sha're trying to kill him with the Goa'uld hand device. Then he remembered the message Sha're had sent him through the hand device.  
  
"I remember now, she told me about the child, I have to find him." Daniel said urgently. He got out of bed and unplugged himself from the IV. Dr. Fraiser came over and stopped him from leaving the room.  
  
"Daniel, wait." "We already found Harsesis!" Shauna shouted. Daniel turned to Shauna. "We brought him here hoping he would tell us how to fight off the Goa'uld." Daniel felt confused. All the memories he has happened a long time ago. He went to the nearest chair and sat down. He put his head into his hands as he fought of tears.  
  
"Daniel?" Shauna knelt beside him and ran her fingers through his hair, as she had done many times. Daniel looked up into Shauna's beautiful eyes and then took her hands in his. "I don't remember who you are, or how I came to know you, but I get this feeling that I trust you." Daniel continued, "I need your help. Help me get my memory back." Dr. Fraiser came in to the conversation, "Daniel, amnesia may take time to overcome. Many cases like yours can go on for days, or weeks, even years."  
  
Daniel looked up at Janet, and then felt hopeless and helpless. Teal'c, who was lying on the bed beside Daniel's, got to his feet. He had heard everything, but said nothing until now.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter cannot wait that long. In the hands of the Yinshians, they will surely die from torture within a few days."  
  
An hour later, Shauna got permission from General Hammond to go through the Stargate alone to the Tokra home world. An hour later she returned with a single memory device, a controller and Sam's dad. The two immediately reported back to the infirmary. Jacob/Selmak placed the device on Daniel's forehead and gently pushed it into the flesh. Daniel flinched, but was impatient about getting his memories back. With the controller, Jacob/Selmak activated the memory recalling. Daniel began to scan the room for anything familiar, and got an instant reaction from seeing Teal'c.  
  
It was Teal'c's appearance that brought new memories to the surface. Teal'c kneeling to Apophis, Teal'c killing his Goa'uld self in the alternate reality, and Teal'c returning to the radiation-filled planet to retrieve the crystal skull and thus helping Daniel's invisible self return to Earth. Daniel explained these newly discovered memories to everyone in the room. "It's working!" Shauna said with glee.  
  
Dr. Fraiser inquired, "How long before all his memory is completely restored?" Jacob/Selmak replied, "This device only allows memories to surface, it can not restore whatever damage caused the amnesia."  
  
"Daniel?" Shauna pleaded, "Can you recall the address that the Yinshians dialed on P9X223?" Jacob/Selmak reactivated the memory device, and Daniel saw flashbacks of the attack. He watched as Jack was shot in the leg and how Carter came to his aid, only to be captured by the Yinshians. Teal'c and Daniel tried to rescue them, but were out-manned. As they were escaping through the gate, Daniel made it to the dialing device and noticed the symbols lit up.  
  
Daniel got up and walked over to Dr. Fraiser's desk and grabbed a pen and paper. Then he wrote down the symbols and handed it to Shauna. Jacob/Selmak, Daniel and Shauna then reported to General Hammond's office with the new discovery.  
  
With the memory device still activated, Daniel got a few more memories just from seeing General Hammond behind the desk in his office. Daniel remembered fighting with Hammond about returning to the planet with the mysterious light, and he also remembered listening in on Hammond's phone conversation with his granddaughter explaining of Daniel's disappearance (invincible from the crystal skull). Hammond had called Daniel a close friend in that conversation. Upon remembering it, Daniel found it hard to believe that he could forget something as important as that.  
  
Shauna explained to General Hammond how the memory device helped Daniel recall some of the memories lost to him, including the address where O'Neill and Carter were abducted to. General Hammond got on the phone and ordered SG 12 and SG 4 to prepare for a rescue mission. Jacob/Selmak and Shauna both pleaded their cases to Hammond, and the General felt no reason why the two shouldn't be allowed to join the rescue. Hammond knew Daniel had the same urge to go with the rescue team, but he did not say anything. Daniel knew his place; this he would not argue. Within fifteen minutes the two SG teams, Jacob/Selmak and Lt. Shauna Allen were ready to go. Daniel and Hammond watched from the control room as they disappeared one by one through the gate.  
  
An hour went by. Then two. Daniel was growing impatient. He paced the room while General Hammond fingered through paper documents to look busy. Daniel pleaded with the General to send another team through. Hammond wasn't going to send anyone else through the gate, because he had no idea what was on the other side. For all they knew, the rescue mission failed the second they stepped through the gate on the other side. Counting O'Neill and Carter the loss would be eleven soldiers.  
  
Daniel had all this time to remember more things, but he was feeling completely responsible for everything that was happening with the rescue mission. And he couldn't get his mind off of Shauna. She was important to him somehow, but Daniel could only remember the first time they had met.  
  
She seemed defiant, childlike and stubborn to a fault. She reminded Daniel of Jack. The sense of humor was even the same. Daniel felt an attraction just from Shauna's beautiful eyes and her lips when she smiled. He remembered running into her in the library and how they would talk for hours about everything and nothing. Then like a lightning bolt, Daniel remembered kissing Shauna in that very same library. Not wanting to share his new founded memories, Daniel kept it to himself.  
  
Seconds later, everyone in the control room came back to life when the Stargate was activated. It took only seconds for the wormhole to reappear and one by one the rescue team returned with O'Neill and Carter. Daniel ran down to the gate room and went straight to Shauna. She and Teal'c were helping Jack walk because of his leg injury, but once they were down the ramp, Shauna let Teal'c take over completely.  
  
Daniel went straight up to Shauna and picked her up in his arms and hugged her tightly. Shauna giggled, but wasn't sure what Daniel was thinking. Did he really remember her? Did he really remember their relationship? Her questions were answered when Daniel kissed her.  
  
Jack, Sam and Teal'c watched from nearby, and the General was watching from the control room. Only a select few had actually known about their relationship before, but now everyone knew.  
  
"Are you okay?" Daniel asked Shauna. "Yes, I'm fine." Shauna replied. After a moment of silence, Jack said dryly, "I've been better." Daniel finally acknowledged Jack and said quite seriously, "Hey.Jack." "What's with the silver?" Jack asked regarding the memory device. "Daniel is recovering from amnesia." Shauna explained. Before Jack had a chance to leave the room, Daniel said, "Colonel, you still owe me ten bucks."  
  
Jack smiled and turned to Teal'c, "Amnesia isn't what it used to be?" Jack teased under his breath. Daniel kissed Shauna tenderly. He didn't seem to mind showing affection for Shauna in front of a crowded room. Shauna, however, felt a little embarrassed by at least one of the people watching.  
  
"Daniel," Shauna pleaded, "Not in front of my dad, okay?" "Your dad?" Daniel asked. Shauna looked over to see Jack's mixed expression, and Daniel was hit the second time around with guilt. Daniel then remembered the conversation Jack had with him about dating Shauna. Daniel smiled really big at Shauna, and tried not to laugh.  
  
"What?" Shauna asked with curiosity. "Oh, I was just wondering what it would be like to have Jack as a father-in-law."  
  
"Really?" Shauna said softly. It has been a long time since she felt this way for someone. Ever since her husband died, she was unsure about ever finding someone as great as Mark. Now she has, and thoughts of marriage filled her mind. Her daughter, Kayla, will have a father again. And maybe this time, God will let them live happily ever after. "Why not?" Daniel kissed her again.  
  
  
  
  
  
Like my story? Let me know. Leave me feedback. 


	5. Chapter 5

Stargate SG-1  
  
SG-1 was on their way to a three-day vacation when General Hammond ordered them to his office. Colonel O'Neill and Captain Carter joined in the halls on their way to meet him, and the Colonel couldn't help but comment. "Why does this happen every time I try to go fishing?" Carter smiled, but refused to give him an answer. Most of his condescending questions did not require answers. They were merely asked to make his opinion heard. Joining Teal'c and Daniel in Hammond's office, the four stood side by side and waited for the General to speak. "I'm sorry I cancelled your vacation time, but I'm afraid I have to assign you to help lead a rescue operation for SG-9." The General knew how Jack would react, so before the words thrashed out the General continued. "Lt. Rogers and Matthews have returned safely through the Stargate, but Colonel Davis and Lt. Allen did not return with the rest of their team. Apparently they came under heavy enemy fire of an unknown origin just before the Colonel told them to retreat." "An unknown enemy?" Carter inquired. "Afraid so. Rogers and Matthews described the aliens as 'something out of a Stephen King novel.' They arrived moments after SG9 came through the Stargate and then they simply vanished." "Vanished, how?" Daniel got into the conversation. "Rogers thinks they have advanced technology that allows them to cloak themselves." "If that's true, then we are no match for them. How would we defend ourselves?" Carter jumped in. "I'm not sure." The General said honestly. "But perhaps by recovering the LNI, we can determine a strategy against them." "LNI??" O'Neill asked. "It's a device Lt. Allen created to survey the team's mission." "Right," Daniel said, "She told me about it weeks ago." Knowing Jack would prefer the lament's terms, he explained, "It's just a home video camera that monitors the team's actions from afar. Now put it on wheels with a tracking system and motion sensitivity. She calls it the Allen-eye." "Cool." Jack replied. "Sir, if we can't go up against their technology, then how can we recover the LNI?" Before the General could respond to the question, Lt. Rogers and Lt. Matthews entered. "Sorry to interrupt, but we'd like to join the rescue operation, sir." Rogers said bluntly. The General gave a gesturing nod and the two joined the meeting. "We won't have to go up against their technology." Rogers reported, "That planet showed no signs that civilization had ever touched that soil. I believe the aliens traveled through the Stargate looking for something and instead they found us." "So you think they just dialed up a random coordinate, went through the Stargate, found something that interested them, and went right back to wherever they came from?" Sam asked. "Yea, I do." Rogers replied. "Only way to find out for sure is to go, sir." Matthews pleaded to the General. "Colonel?" General Hammond turned to O'Neill. "Your call, sir." "Ok, you leave at thirteen hundred hours." The General ordered, and the room was cleared.  
  
Arriving through the gate, SG1 and the two remaining members of SG9 walked the perimeter of the gate with their weapons ready. Teal'c heard a faint noise and followed it a short way away from the group. "O'Neill, I believe I found the LNI." He said as he watched the motion-activated-camera-on-wheels roll up to him. O'Neill and Matthews ran over to assist with the LNI, while Daniel, Carter and Rogers gathered around the DHD (Dial home device). Daniel was looking intensely at the top surface of the DHD, when Carter broke his concentration. "What are you doing?" She asked. Without answering right away, Daniel leaned over and grabbed a handful of sand and sprinkled it over the entire DHD. The sand stuck to three of the 'buttons'. "I see where you're getting at." Sam said and lightly blew the sand on one of the buttons, leaving an odd shaped hand mark. "There's only three? That's not enough to go on." Rogers said bluntly. "We got it, know let's get out of here. This place is getting creepy." O'Neill replied from behind. "Hopefully the LNI video-taped their departure." Matthews said.  
  
Back at the SGC, everyone crowded in to the lab. They put the tape in one of the VCRs and hooked it up to the main computer. They were able to feed the visuals on to the computer to zoom in and enhance. The creatures were truly alien to them. Skin of scales, long appendages and very little apparel. What fascinated Carter was the fact that the alien had no mouth or ears. "They must be completely telepathic." Which explains how they could communicate with each other. As they watched further they noticed the technology they used was also controlled by their thoughts. They had no switches or buttons to control them. Matthews explained while the tape was running, "Once we thought the aliens had left the gate's perimeter, Colonel Davis ordered Rogers and myself to get to the DHD and dial home." They watched on video as the wormhole was activated. Around the Stargate the aliens magically appeared. Davis ordered Matthews and Rogers to go through the gate. Davis and Lt. Allen were close behind them, but something appeared around Lt. Allen's neck. It was like a leash that appeared out of thin air pulling her in the other direction. She hit the ground so hard that she had the wind knocked out of her. Lt. Rogers and Lt. Matthews filled with guilt as they watched the Colonel try to rescue Lt. Allen, and fail. He was struck down with a weapon that disabled him immediately. Allen knew she was 'outgunned', but that didn't make her cooperate. She searched the hills until she found the LNI. She didn't know what to say, but she knew this might be the last chance that she gets. "Daniel.help me!" she screamed. As the aliens forced her to her feet and led her to the Stargate she cried out again, "Don't give up, don't you dare give up." The aliens disappeared through the Stargate, taking Shauna and Colonel Davis with them. The screams pierced through Daniel's chest like a steel knife. He didn't know if he could go through this a second time. Sha're had been taken the same way by the G'ould. Abducted and unreachable. "Can you get the coordinates?" O'Neill asked. Carter tried the computer's 3-D enhancers, but they could only see the side view of the DHD. "I'm sorry, Colonel. This is the only view we get." Carter reported. Daniel looked over to Jack and asked, "So what do we do now?" O'Neill looked over at Daniel, shook his head and left the room. Carter, trying to be helpful, said, "I'll run the three coordinates you found through the computer; see if we get any hits." "You know as well as I do that three coordinates can be in any infinite number of locations. It would take us months to search them all." Daniel tried to hold back his frustration and anger, but felt he had to leave the room before he punched something. By the time he made it back to his quarters the anger had turned in to fear. The realization that he may never see Shauna again was overpowering. He laid on his bed in a fetal position, but that gave little comfort. Soon the tears were rolling down his cheeks and soaking the pillow beneath him. The next morning, SG1, Matthews and Rogers met once again in the debriefing room with General Hammond. Carter explained to the group that the computer came up with at least 200 planets with the three coordinates in them. Out of the 200 she deducted the ones that had already been traveled to and the ones occupied by the G'ould. "That brought the numbers down to 128 possibilities." Carter continued, "General, even if we to take three teams to three different possibilities, considering at least ten hours for each trip, it will take us five months to cover them all." O'Neill didn't like the sound of those odds, "General, I think we should return to PX332. Maybe we missed something that we weren't looking for." "Colonel." Hammond said in a monotone voice. "General." O'Neill said in a stern voice, "We can't just give up, sir!" "Who said we were giving up?" Hammond replied. He looked over to Carter, "SG4, 7 and 8 are on mission off world, SG2 are in D.C. giving a conference to the State, and SG10 and 3 are on leave. That leaves five teams. I can only authorize this rescue mission for one week. After that I will have to declare Colonel Davis and Lt. Allen as missing in action." Hammond replied. "Dismissed."  
  
Hammond watched as SG1 returned from PX636 empty handed. The looks on their faces gave the General little hope. This was the fourth day of the rescue mission. Tomorrow, if they are unsuccessful, he will have to scrub the mission. He stared down from the control room and remembered Shauna's first mission. She was stubborn and unrelenting, but when she saw the Stargate activated she was mesmerized. She had taken her glance away once, only to see the general watching from above. She hid her nervousness by saluting him just before walking through the gate. Back in the infirmary for their exams, the weary four sat in silence. This was the fifth planet they'd traveled to hoping to find Shauna and Colonel Davis. This was also their fifth exam in five days, and the fifth time they returned home empty handed. Daniel couldn't help but feel like this was his fault. If he had not fallen in love with her, perhaps this would not have been her fate. No matter how he felt, he could not change the fact. He loves Shauna, and he may never see her again. The four jumped back to life when they heard the alarm sound. A voice came over the intercom and announced of the unscheduled wormhole activation. Leaving Dr. Frasier before their exams were finished, the four raced to the gate-room. Hammond ordered the iris opened after a signal of SG9 came through. All eyes were waiting to see who, or what would appear through the gate. Finally, a shape appeared. It was Colonel Davis. He was injured badly, and he was carrying an unconscious Lt. Allen on his shoulder. Rushing up to help him before he passed out, Daniel grabbed Shauna while Jack helped Davis stay on his feet. Lt. Matthews and Lt. Rogers entered along with Dr. Frasier and her medical team and joined them on the ramp. Daniel cradled the unconscious Shauna while Frasier did a quick exam. Davis was hurt badly, but he managed to speak. "I don't know what they did to her, doc. Every night I could hear her screams. Finally I snapped. I told myself I'd rather die than hear her scream again." "Come on, we have to get them to the infirmary."  
  
The next morning, Shauna woke to see a sleeping Daniel by her side. She smiled, and then cringed in pain when she tried to move. She reached down and lightly grabbed his hand. She closed her eyes and wondered what he was dreaming about. And before she could imagine a dream of her own, she appeared in his. She looked around and recognized the Arlington Cemetery. Her parents were buried here years ago. Her husband was also buried here. She walked towards a group of gatherers as they buried a loved one. As she got closer she began to recognize a lot of people, including General Hammond, Teal'c, Lt. Matthews, Lt. Rogers, Colonel Davis, Jack O'Neill, Carter, and Daniel. When she was close enough she read the gravestone and saw her name. She walked out in front of the group, but the only one to see her was Daniel. "Why are you doing this to yourself? I am not dead; I have come back to you." She cried. Daniel didn't know how to respond. Finally, Shauna held out her hand. "Come with me." Shauna said, "There is something I want to show you." Daniel took her hand and she pulled him to the ground. As they knelt together she touched the ground and ripped it like paper. Underneath the thick grass was white sand. She motioned with her hands like Moses parting the seas and the cemetery turned in to a great desert. "How did you do that?" Daniel asked. "When I was eight I had a nightmare. My father told me that if I didn't like the dream I was in, that I should start a new one. I haven't had a single nightmare since." Shauna explained. "Now, you try." Daniel smiled, and helped Shauna to her feet. She felt a tingle up her arms and it spread quickly to her feet. When she looked down she noticed the elegant, deep purple dress she was now wearing. She felt like Sleeping Beauty who had just found her Prince Charming. "Not bad for a beginner." She replied. "Now do you want to tell me why I was just attending my funeral prematurely?" "I thought I lost you." Daniel replied softly. "We searched for days, and I had." "Given up?" Shauna said softly, about to cry. "Nearly gone insane." Daniel corrected her. "Well, we have more in common than I thought, because I think I did go insane while I was gone." Daniel had never had a dream like this before. It felt so real that he continued the conversation. He asked her a question that he had been thinking of every day since she was abducted. "What did they do to you?" Daniel asked. Shauna looked away. She could not bear to look into his eyes when she told him. "If I tell you, they will turn me into a guinea pig on this world. I don't want any more tests." "Why would our own people want to do tests on you? They didn't give you some kind of disease or illness." Daniel feared the worst. "No." Shauna said bluntly, then softened her tone, "They tried to make me more like them." "Daniel." Jack's voice rang inside Daniel's head. "Daniel." Jack said, this time nudging Daniel's shoulder until he woke up. "What?" Daniel sat up and noticed Shauna still sleeping. "You must have been having one hell of a dream." O'Neill said, "Dr. Frasier wants to see all of us in the debriefing room." Everyone sat around the rectangular table as the General paced. Dr. Frasier began to report on Colonel Davis and Lt. Allen's conditions. "Colonel Davis sustained two major injuries in the back from a weapon I've never seen before. He had three broken ribs, and a concussion, not to mention the fever of 103. He should fully recover from his injuries and be back to active duty in a few weeks. Lt. Allen, however, is not the same person she was before. Whatever experiments they did on her, altered her physiology, not to mention what they could have done to her mind. I won't know for sure until she wakes up and we run some more tests." Daniel couldn't help but think of the dream he had. Shauna told him in his dream that the aliens were trying to make her more like them. Changing her physiology. More like them. On the LNI video he remembered how Carter was fascinated at the aliens physiology because they had no ears or mouth. She concluded that they're form of communication was telepathy. Dr. Frasier continued, "I recognized two of the three substances in her blood system. Iron, and sulfate. Neither of those is in lethal dosages, and should be clear of her system in the next two days, but the third material is unknown. We don't know how it will affect her body, or if it too will pass through her system. Her CT was also unusual. I'm recommending that we keep her in isolation until I can be sure that whatever they did to her can't spread to anyone else." "I Agree." Hammond said. "I'm sorry," Daniel interrupted, "What was wrong with her CT?" "The cat-scan showed a small mass in the brain near the spine." Frasier replied. "ESP." Daniel said. "What?" Jack jumped in. "What if they were trying to make them more like them?" "Why would they do that?" Daniel couldn't answer that, but he continued his theory. "If you met another intelligent being, wouldn't you want to find a way to communicate with them." No one said a thing, which to Daniel meant they were at least considering the possibility. "Look, there was a study at Faunae University a few years ago. They had an experiment called the 'Firedown.' It tested higher in the sixth sense of rats by expanding a small portion in the brain near the spinal cord." After receiving a lot of blank looks, Carter jumped in. "Wait a minute. He might be right." Carter understood, "The footage clearly They couldn't speak, and couldn't hear. We figured the only way they could communicate was through.ESP." "So if they change her physiology, like the scientists did to the rats, it could allow Shauna to communicate telepathically." Daniel continued. Jack was having a hard time understanding, "So you think Shauna is telepathic?" Daniel shrugged his shoulders. There was only one way to find out. The next day, both Daniel and O'Neill accompanied Dr. Frasier in the infirmary to start the testing. Daniel woke Shauna up. "How do you feel?" "Like a guinea pig." She said bluntly as she noticed the testing equipment Dr. Frasier brought with her. The way she said guinea pig struck a cord in Daniel. That was the same phrase she used in his dream. If she had ESP, it was possible that she was communicating to him through his dream. An experiment he would try again tonight, he thought. Frasier, O'Neill, and Daniel sat on one side of the table; while Shauna sat on the other side and waited for inspiration on what card they were holding. "Ace of Hearts." Shauna said. "This isn't working." Jack said. "She should have guessed right by now." Frasier replied. "Here." Shauna leaned across the table and took the cards. For an hour she had been tested, and for an hour they have had no success. "Daniel. You mind trading places with me." Daniel looked over at Frasier and then agreed to swap seats. Shauna took a seat in between O'Neill and Frasier and took the first card off the deck and held it up. "Five of clubs." Daniel said. O'Neill's jaw dropped. He guessed right. "Lucky guess?" Frasier said wearily. "Try again." Shauna said and held up another card. "Jack of Diamonds." Daniel replied. Shauna grabbed another card, and another, and another. After the tenth card that Daniel got right, Jack stood up. "How is this possible?" After a moment of silence, Shauna looked up at him. "Are you asking me??" "What the hell did they do to you?" O'Neill yelled. Tears began to form in Shauna's eyes. "It scares you doesn't it?" Shauna stood and faced him, "How do you think I feel?" Jack broke down and hugged her, tightly. She may have a unique form of ESP, but she is still his daughter. To lighten the mood, Jack commented, "Listen, next time we get some vacation time.maybe we should hit Vegas." Shauna laughed, but didn't let go of her father's hugging embrace. This was the first time that Shauna felt comforted by O'Neill. This was the first time she'd ever needed him to be there as a father. An hour later, the group reconvened in the briefing room. Dr. Frasier explained to Hammond how Shauna's new ability was able to manipulate Daniel into thinking her thoughts. Daniel tried to defend Shauna, saying, "She is still Shauna. Nothing has changed. She's not a G'ould, she's not a robot, and she's definitely not a threat. Her biggest fear is turning into some guinea pig for the government to experiment on. We can't let that happen." "Are you suggesting that I falsify my reports to.?" "No. I'm just suggesting that you put in a good word for her."  
  
That night, Shauna came to visit Daniel in his dreams. "They're going to take me away, aren't they?" Daniel couldn't bear to answer. Shauna turned around to see O'Neill. He was dressed in full uniform, as if prepared to go off world on a mission. Jack looked quizzically at Daniel. "Daniel? We leave in five minutes. Were you planning on gearing up?" Daniel looked at Shauna and then to Jack. "We're leaving?" "Let me guess, you didn't get the memo." Jack said comically. "We were in the same room when the general gave orders for us depart to PX.9.7.something." "Jack, we're not going anywhere." Daniel said bluntly. "Daniel," Shauna said softly, "He doesn't know he's dreaming." "That's right, I don't, because I'm not. And unless you want to be left behind I suggest you go get ready." Jack replied. "This is my dream, right? I can change it if I want to?" Daniel asked Shauna. Shauna smiled and nodded. Jack watched in puzzlement as Daniel walked over to the wall. He punched through the wall with all his strength and watched as it began to crumble. He didn't even flinch in pain as he pulled his fist back to his side. The SGC turned in to a pyramid in a matter of seconds. The ground turned from cement to soft dirt beneath their feet. "Okay, so maybe I am dreaming. That doesn't explain why I had to dream about this." Jack said comically. "Why couldn't I dream about being a lifeguard, watching kids swim, and watching their pretty moms put on tanning lotion?" "Jack, please. There is something I need to ask you." Shauna said seriously. "Okay," Jack let her know she had his full attention, "What is it?" "Should something happen to me, I want you to keep an eye on Kayla. When she's old enough, I want you to tell her what happened." "Stop." Jack said, "Nothings going to happen to you. I won't let it. You hear me?" Shauna heard what Jack had said, but her mind began to wander. She was hearing things she hadn't heard before. "Shauna?" O'Neill repeated. "I have to go now." Shauna backed up slowly, as if something were wrong, "Just remember what I asked." She turned to Daniel and whispered, "I love you." She disappeared. Daniel and Jack both woke up from their dreams, and sat up in bed. They weren't sure what had just happened, but they both had the same terrible feeling. Something was wrong with Shauna. Seconds later they met each other outside her quarantine. "Daniel?" Jack said. "Colonel?" Daniel replied. "This may sound strange, but." "It wasn't a dream." Daniel replied before he could finish his sentence. "Great." Jack said and followed Daniel in to the room. Once inside, they saw a guard and an empty bed. "Where is she?" O'Neill asked. "General Hammond requested to see, sir." The guard replied. Rushing up to the general's office, the two grew more worried. "General!" O'Neill said as the two burst into his office. Hammond sat behind his desk, and was a little startled when O'Neill and Dr. Jackson burst through his door. "What's going on, Colonel?" "We were going to ask you the same thing." Daniel said calmly. "Where's Shauna?" Jack asked. "The NSA sent their people to exam her condition. They'll determine whether or not she will be fit to remain with the Stargate program." "Like hell they will." Jack said irrationally. "Colonel! I've pulled a few strings, and this was the best solution they could give me. Worst-case scenario, they'll remove her from the SGC and place her in a military rehabilitation clinic, with limited visitation from outsiders." "You mean they'll throw her into a padded cell for the rest of her life, where she'll never get to see her daughter again." Jack was nearly through the roof. Hammond didn't like that idea either, but he had better faith in his 'string-tying' ability. His faith proved right when one of the NSA officers arrived back at Hammond's office. "General." He started, "We believe Lieutenant Allen will be a most valuable asset to the Air Force, and should remain at her position here with the Stargate program. We would advise that one of our people stay behind so they can observe her abilities more thoroughly." O'Neill wasn't like this idea much either, but didn't say anything just yet. "Who did you have in mind?" General Hammond asked. "Dr. Blake has shown the most interest, and I believe she will be the best for the job, sir." The officer went to the door and made a motion for the doctor to enter. To Jack and Daniel's amazement, the physician was a very attractive woman. She was in her mid-40's, short curly brown hair, and deep green eyes. Blake shook Hammond's hand in greeting, and went straight to business. "General. Lt. Allen put on a brave front in that room, but I believe she is very troubled by these new skills of hers. I would like to do a full psychiatric evaluation before allowing her back on duty. I will also require that she have a full exam after returning from each mission." "It's already protocol to be examined after every mission." Daniel said. Dr. Blake turned directly to Daniel, "I'm not just talking about her physical condition." The NSA officer jumped back in to the conversation, "I've already worked it out with my superiors. Dr. Blake will be permanently assigned here as Lt. Allen's personal physician. That will include accompanying Lt. Allen on missions on and off world." General Hammond didn't like adding a fifth person to SG9, but the only person above the NSA was the president himself. "Can we see her?" Daniel asked. Hammond looked at the officer and Dr. Blake. The officer replied, "I don't see any reason why not." "Her full exam will be tomorrow morning. She is restricted to the infirmary until then." Dr. Blake added.  
  
Arriving in the infirmary where Dr. Frasier was keeping Shauna company, Daniel and Jack came with the good news. They explained the NSA's plans and about Dr. Blake. Despite the downsides, Shauna was just glad to be staying. She hugged her father, and hugged Daniel. Only one problem came to Shauna's mind. "I've been having these strange dreams lately." Shauna said catching Jack and Daniel off-guard. "Will Dr. Blake want to know about those?" "Probably." Jack said, a little disappointed that something they shared together would have to be put under a microscope. "Just do me one favor," Daniel asked, "Don't tell her about my dreams." Shauna smiled. "Yea, that goes for me too." Jack said, "I don't want that woman trying to get inside my head." "Deal." Shauna replied. 


End file.
